Our Secrets
by Future Miss CSI60
Summary: The happiest moments of his life were when he was lying beside her, holding her in his arms, and breathing in her scent. He was complete when he was with her, and longing for her when he wasn’t. NOFC


**A/N: **Okay, as for those of you wondering, yes. My (many) chapter books are still in progress...we're getting there:) This is merely a one-shot about someone and someone else...it's a cute story though (at least I think so).

**Disclaimer:** I only own the girl. Nick and all of the other CSI characters belong to Jeremy Bruckheimer and the other CSI guys. And the song, The Secrets That We Keep belongs to Sara Evans.

* * *

**Our Secrets **

The ballroom of the hotel was full to capacity with the band, guests, staff...and her. The mass seemed to divide, giving him an enhanced view of her entrancing presence.

_Across a crowded room, _

His eyes sought her out instantaneously, although it wasn't hard bearing in mind he had been staring at her most of the night. He really should look away before someone followed his line of sight to her...but he couldn't quite bring his deep brown eyes to move away from her exquisite form.

_I can't keep my eyes off you, _

The flowing ever green fabric hung on her tall frame perfectly, hugging her curves in all the right ways, and brought out her sea green eyes. Her long brown hair fell to her mid back in long angelic curls. Most of it was piled on top of her head, and held in place by a diamond clip. His eyes were once again drawn to her sea green eyes, and how the slight hint of gold sparkled as she laughed and conversed with a few other patrons attending the Annual Las Vegas Crime Lab Ball...she was absolutely gorgeous.

_You take my breath away._

His prayers were answered as she slowly dragged her gaze to meet his, and a sly smile formed along her lips, curving them upward and sending his heart soaring.

_Looking at me now,_

He knew that smile...he knew it well.

_I know what you are thinking about,_

He could read her mind, it seemed to come naturally to him.

_You are thinking about the way, _

His mind followed hers, and together yet across the room from each other, they thought back to the morning before. When Nick had woken to her sweet kisses, beginning on his mouth, then to his cheek...his jaw...his neck...his chest...

How his strong arms had wrapped around her bare body, holding her closer to him, embracing her...memorizing her, even though he knew her well...every inch of her...the way her skin felt underneath his fingers...his own body...his lips...

They had made love that morning, moving sensuously slow as if they had all the time in the world. Every time was like it was their first time, this morning had been no exception.

_You woke me up this morning and made sweet love to me._

He could still feel the burning sensations of her nails crawling across his chest and down his back. How she had merely held him afterwards, that being enough to satisfy him more than he ever though possible.

_Oh baby, I love the way you touch me. _

She had memorized every line of his face, every curve of his body, every sparkle in his smile, and shine in his eye...and he had done the same to her.

_You know my body so well, _

When they were together, it was force and feeling greater than any love Nick had ever known, experienced, or even heard of. They were perfect together, in every way, shape, and form possible.

_You do much more than love me 'til I'm overwhelmed._

The happiest moments of his life were when he was lying beside her, holding her in his arms, and breathing in her scent. He was complete when he was with her, and longing for her when he wasn't.

_Wrapped up inside of you is where I want to be. _

But he never let on when he missed her...and she did the same with him. When they passed each other in the halls, smiles were exchanged, merely that and nothing more. The smiles seemed ordinary enough, but only they knew the real meaning behind the smiles. And the best part was, no one suspected a thing.

_Because no body knows, no body knows, no body knows the secrets that we keep. _

She caught his attention with a small smile, and her green eyes gestured to the hall of the ballroom that was currently vacant. Nick followed her gaze and his smile grew. She grinned and slowly slipped away from the crowd, walking slowly to the hall, and tossing him a shy seductive smile over her shoulder, she disappeared behind the tall marble wall.

A few moments later Nick walked casually to the hall, following her earlier example but not looking back...much like their relationship. He saw her leaning against the wall, glass of champagne in hand, and a smile on her face. No words were spoken as she exited the shadows covering her, the satin and lace of her gown swaying, and walked up to him.

A few inches separated them as he grabbed her hand, brought it to his lips and planted a soft kiss on the back of her hand. She smiled and looked over his shoulder to make sure no one had seen their exchange of affection. A sly smile played on his lips and he brought her hand to his chest and laid her palm flat over the space over his heart and covered her hand with his. She smiled and looked towards the door that would lead them away from the party. Her smile grew and Nick nodded.

They finally walked through the door of their house and Nick immediately enveloped her in his arms and kissed her like a dying man.

_Once we get inside these four walls, _

They stood in their living room for several minutes, satisfying themselves in simply the taste and feel of each other.

_All the hesitation falls, we can't wait no more. _

His hands dropped to the small of her back as he held her closer to him.

_As you help me get undressed you don't have to guess, baby you know what I want._

She pulled back and smiled at him, admiring how debonair he looked in his tuxedo and bow tie.

_I want to love you 'till the sun comes up, 'Till I am sure you are satisfied._

Nick smiled down at her, then kissed the top of her head as he held her tighter to him. And they stood in their living room, him rocking her.

_Oh baby I love the way you touch me, _

She looked up at him and grabbed his hands, lacing his fingers with hers and rocked back on her bare heels, having kicked off her shoes as soon as she stepped through their door. She stared at him for the longest time, not saying anything, not an unusual action for them. A sparkle in her eye gave away her thoughts. "What?" Nick asked softly, already knowing what her question was and what her answer would be.

_You know my body so well, _

"How long?"

"Honey, we go over this every night we come home..." Nick replied, and she smiled guiltily and she shrugged her shoulders. Her smiled made him weak at the knees, and he gave in. "How long 'what'?"

"How long since..." She said simply while looking out the window of their living room.

_You do much more than love me, 'til I'm overwhelmed._

"How long since I first saw you?" He asked, his amusement peeking through his voice. She shook her head 'no'. "How long since I first fell in love with you?" She smiled and moved her head to look back at him, a smile on her face as she shook her head 'no' yet again. "How long since this...?"

_Wrapped up inside of you is where I want to be._

He slipped her engagement ring on her finger. She bit her lip in awe as she took in the beauty of the 'Sparkle and Fire' engagement ring. The large two carrot princess cut diamond in the center sparkled in the moonlight, as the three smaller diamonds down each side of the gold band shimmered as she rotated it on her finger.

_Because no body knows,_

She smiled and shook her head 'no'. Nick smiled. "How long since this...?" He slipped her wedding band on above her engagement ring and her grin grew as she nodded 'yes'.

_The secrets that we keep, yeah._

Nick smiled softly and brought her lips to his and kissed her lovingly. "341 days, 16 hours, and 22 minutes." he said glancing at the clock.

_Ooohh, Wrapped up inside of you Is where I want to be, _

She smirked playfully, "What, you don't know how many seconds?"

"13 and counting." He replied and she laughed. "And now the best part..." He let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Mrs. Vanessa Stokes, how many people know about us...?"

They had agreed to date in silence, not wanting to make a big deal if it didn't work out...that was followed by a secret engagement, not wanting to make it a big event. Then their secret wedding was merely from not wanting all the troubles from the lab and how unethical it may seem.

She smiled playfully and pretended to think, biting her tongue between her two rows of teeth. "Including you and me?" She asked and Nick nodded while placing a soft kiss on her head. "Three."

He pulled away to look at her confused. She smiled and took his hand in hers again, and placed them softly against her stomach.

_'Cause no body knows, no body knows,_

Realization of what she was saying dawned on him and he smiled in amazement and bliss. "How long?" Nick asked, adding a new line to their little 'game'.

"Two months." She said wiggling two fingers.

Nick chuckled and shook his head. "We work with investigators...and they have no idea that we dated for almost six months, we're engaged for a week, married in a small chapel over the weekend-"

"Which they're all going to kill us for not inviting them to." Vanessa interrupted and Nick chuckled, nodding in agreement with the fact they both knew.

"Yes, we have been married for almost 49 weeks...and are now two months pregnant."

"They're going to shoot us when we tell them."

"I'll take the bullet for you Darlin'." Nick said sincerely and she pursed her lips to keep from smiling, knowing he was telling the truth.

"Right back at ya' Baby." She said equally as heart felt and Nick squeezed her tighter.

_No body knows,_

"So when are we goin to tell them?" Nick drawled and she smiled innocently.

"Do we have to?"

"Well, they might start getting suspicious in nine months when we start bringing a baby to work..." Nick joked and she chuckled. "On the plus side, Greg will stop asking you out when he realizes you're already taken." Nick pointed out, smiling at the memory of one of Greg's more persistent attempts.

Vanessa had wandered into Greg's DNA lab looking for her results when he cornered her and asked her out. She had politely refused and tried to hide her grin when she saw Nick standing in the doorway, smirking at Greg's clueless back. Greg hadn't noticed Nick was behind him, and smiled, asking if she was a loner.

Vanessa had chuckled and shook her head when Greg offered to 'complete her'. It took everything Nick had in him to keep from running over and kissing Vanessa like he was going off to war when he heard her utter these words, _"I've already got everything I'll ever need to complete me..." _

That was the night he proposed...and now that he knew she was going to bare his child, he wanted to propose all over again.

"I love you Nicholas Stokes..." She said softly, snapping him from his memories and making his heart soar.

A smile covered his face and a tear of happiness fell from his eye, "I love you too Vanessa Stokes."

_No body knows, the secrets that we keep._

**-End-**


End file.
